I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Amelie looking over life, set just before Midnight Alley - I think! Songfic, but not really much on the song - please check it out! Airplanes by B.O.B and Haley Williams. Please R&R! Lot's about Sam as well!


**Amelie songfic just as she receives bad news about Myrnin – set before Midnight Alley.**

**Not using every lyric in this song, simply the ones that fit in with the story.**

**

* * *

**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

I really could use a wish right now.

Myrnin has nearly lost his lucidity entirely, with the likelihood of our finding a cure to our disease near impossible. I have to admit, the chances of us surviving this are near to zero – within ten years I fear that we shall all have became ill. And I can do nothing to save my people… nobody knows how much that terrifies me.

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish. To back to a place much simpler than this. _

As life used to be so simple: all those years when Myrnin and I were together in London, England, or even before that when I still resided in France, life was so simple. I had everything I could have ever wanted, and more, and I would do anything to make my life that simple again. To not have to worry about this disease every moment of the day or constantly think up new cures which never work.

Or even to go back fifty years, when the disease was around… just not as prominent. When I still had hope that it could be cured within a few months, a year at more, because my faith in Myrnin was so great. When I was happy with Sam, for that such short time – still, the happiness occurred and I am so thankful for that. But if I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, I would return to those happy days with Sam, when I could be myself and have someone to love.

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness. There comes a time where you fade to the blackness. _

Because Myrnin is fading into the blackness. Soon, there will no chance of him surfacing from the waves that currently wash perilously close to his face – there will be no Myrnin left in him. He'll simply be an empty shell, having the basic skills to survive but nothing more. He will have no personality and then… then all hope is entirely lost. My people will be dead people walking. Even more literally then they currently are.

Madness will soon be upon us all. Madness will soon be consuming this entire town: greedy carnivores who can never get enough. That's just another metaphor to describe the animalistic way the infected vampires act – anthropomorphic. Nothing else, just animal qualities remaining about them. My people descending into this, one by one. And soon that will be me joining them: that _cannot _happen.

I cannot lose him again – to watch him descend into that awful state of being would be impossible. He has already suffered so much at my hands… how could I put him through that, after my selfishness fifty years ago? When _my _selfishness is what brought him to this life, so my selfishness would be what brought that fate upon him.

_And when you're staring at that phone in your lap. And you hoping but them people never call you back._

Sam never phoned back. When I walked away from him that fateful day, he phoned everyday for so many years, just hoping that one day I would answer. Then, one day, he stopped ringing. The hole in my heart grew as I realised he had moved on… just like I wanted for him. Still, my heart can yearn for him, can it not? My _heart _can yearn for him and regret the decision that my brain made, can it not? Of course it can.

Yet Myrnin never called me back either. I called him but he never replied, never resurfaced from the stupor his personality and soul had crept into when the disease took over.

He never called me back.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

I have one wish in life. That Samuel Glass will walk through my door in front of me and tell me what to do. No, let me change my wish. I wish for Samuel Glass to walk through that door and hold me in his arms. I want to be able to have him near me, to finally be able to accept that I cannot live without him.

That is my wish.

I do not wish for my people to get better, or for Myrnin to be able to cultivate a cure with the little lucidity he has left. I do not wish for someone to come and help him to make the cure, or anything, although I already know a suitable candidate.

I wish for Sam.

A noise startles me. I look up and see a red haired man loping in my door, with an easy grin.

"Hello Amelie," Sam says, his angelic face healing the broken pieces of my heart within the first nanosecond.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

No. I don't need to do this. My wish has came true.

I have managed to get something I want, amidst the many failures and bad things that have happened to me in my life. Sam Glass.

And it just happens that he wants me back!

* * *

**What did you think?**

**The idea for this one shot came to me once when I was listening to this song – yes, that's how obsessed I am with FanFiction, I now think about it when I chill with my music.**

**Reviews would be absolutely great!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
